Party Time!
by Kallen-Van-Alen
Summary: what would happen if your everyday songs were infused in with shugo chara characters lives? song-fics that's what! Ch.7 up! Step Up! PLEASE READ NEXT CHAPTER I NEED MY READERS HELP!
1. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**I Won't Say I'm In Love **

**(Amu's p.o.v)**

"I'm not in love with him. I won't say it." I walked into the Greek gods garden. I smelled the flower he gave me.

*Amu*

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment,

I guess I've already won that.

No man is worth the aggravation.

That's ancient history-- been there, done that!"

*Muses*

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin' he's the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it we know

how ya feel and who you're thinking of

*Amu*

"No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no"

*Muses*

"You swoon, you sigh.

Why deny it, uh-oh

*Amu*

"It's to cliché

I won't say I'm in love"

"I thought my heart had learned it's lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl!

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh~

*Muses*

"You keep on denying

Who you are and how you 're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad"

*Amu*

"No chance, no way

I won't say it no, no"

*Muses*

"Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love"

*Amu*

"This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

*Muses*

"You're doin flips read our lips:

You're in love"

*Amu*

"You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it"

*Muses*

"Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K you're in love"

*Amu*

"Oh~

At least out loud

I won't say I'm in love"

I laid down under the water fountain. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love. With _him_.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

**Aikio: who do you think she was talking about? Should I continue with song-fic one-shots?? Amu's dress on my profile.**


	2. Never Too Late

**Song-fic couples**

**Ch.2 never too late**

**Aikio: if anyone has a suggestion about a song and a couple. Add it to your review. Other songs im going to right about:**

**Under lined song: made into a chapter**

**Bad boy**

**Miracle**

**Love story**

**Love song**

**What hurts the most**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

**Never again**

**All American girl**

**Before he cheats**

**Since you've been gone**

**Walk away**

**You found me**

**Girlfriend**

**Sk8er boi**

**Never too late**

**Thanks for the memories**

**One step at a time**

**Potential break-up song**

**All about us**

**Untouched**

**Maybe I should make this into a break-up and love song thing. Enjoy!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(Ikuto's p.o.v)**

Easter's reached an all time low. Switching my contract with Amu's so I could be free. Intestinally tricking her into being an Easter pawn.

'This would will never be what I expected

And if I don't belong who would have guessed it

I will not leave alone everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late'

I reached the Easter HQ surrounded by guards. I will not leave here, without her. It's not too late.

'Even if I say it'll be alright

Still I hear you say you want to end you life

Now and again we try to just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late

It's never too late.'

I fought my way past them thinking ' why Amu?! This will basically end your life! We have to stay alive for each other. Amu, I'll turn this around, it's never too late.

'No one will ever see this side reflected

And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?

And I have left alone everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never to late'

All of Easter's pawns, never knew that I cared for her. So they would have never guessed that something would go wrong. It's never too late.

'Even it I say it'll be alright

Still I hear you say you want to end you life

Now and again we try to just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late

It's never too late'

'Even if I say it'll be alright

Still I hear you say you want to end your life

Now and again we try to just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late

It's never too late'

Hold on a little longer Amu, I'm coming.

'The world we knew won't come back

The time we've lost can't get back

The life we had won't be ours again'

Amu, did you know that once you join Easter that the world you knew won't come back? And the life we had won't either?

'This world will never be what I expected

And if I don't belong.'

I was two hallways from Gonzen's office. It's never too late

'Even if I say it'll be alright

Still I hear you say you want to end you life

Now and again we try to just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late it's never too late.'

I burst into Gonzen's office. Where he sat smirking at me with amu in front of him. She turned away from him and walked toward the door.

'Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late

It's never too late'

As she pasted me she said

"Ikuto you always say 'it's not too late, it's never too late.' but now, it's to late." as she disappeared behind the door.


	3. Potential Breakup Song

**Song-fic Couples**

**Ch.3 Potential Break up song**

**Aikio: if anyone has a suggestion about a song and a couple. Add it to your review. Other songs im going to right about:**

**Under lined song: made into a chapter**

**Bad boy**

**Miracle**

**Love story**

**Love song**

**What hurts the most**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

**Never again**

**All American girl**

**Before he cheats**

**Since you've been gone**

**Walk away**

**You found me**

**Girlfriend**

**Sk8er boi**

**Never too late**

**Thanks for the memories**

**One step at a time**

**Potential breakup song**

**All about us**

**Untouched**

**Like Whoa**

**Kiss the girl**

**Complicated**

**Hot**

**Nobody's home**

**Best damn thing**

**Contagious**

**Aikio: enjoy!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(Utau's p.o.v)**

"Go, go! Utau! Go, go! Utau!" the audience cheered. None of it mattered, he wasn't there. Cheering for me, and only _me_.

"It took too ling, it took too ling

It took to long for you to call back

And normally I would just forget that

Except for the fact it was my birthday

My stupid birthday"

I sing for him and only him. And what do I ask for in return? One phone call. One phone call. It's not like I'm asking him to marry me or something.

"I played along, I played along

I played along, it rolled right off my back

But obviously my armor was cracked

What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?

Who would forget that?"

O.k I wasn't really his girlfriend. But I acted like it! Giving him all the love I could offer him. But that still didn't mean he could forget that right?

"The type of guy who doesn't see

What he has until she leaves

Don't let me go

'Cause without me you know you're lost

Wise up now or pay the cost

Soon you will know"

Well, he won't know what he's missing. Going off with that other girl! She was my rival for his love since I saw them together. But he didn't rise up so he can pay the cost.

"You're not livin' till you're livin

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin'

Winnin' me "

His life isn't complete without me. Nor is he winning any prize with that girlfriend he's got.

"You're not gettin' till you're getting'

Gettin' me

You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' with me:"

It's not like he's getting anything from her that I can't do. Ha! I can do better then her at anything.

"This is the potential breakup song

Our album needs just one

Oh baby please, please tell me"

My album only needed one. Once he heard this one song, he'll come back to me.

"We go along, we got along

We got along until you did that

Now all I want is just my stuff back

Do you get that?

Let me repeat that, I want my stuff back."

The only thing I wanted back was my heart. I gave my heart to him, I want it back.

"You can send it in a box

I don't care just drop it off

I won't be home

'Cause without me you know you're lost

Minus you I'm better off

Soon you will know"

I was better off without him. He was only holding me back.

"You're not livin' till you're livin'

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin'

W-w-w-winnin' me"

He will never live a perfect life without me.

"You can try, you can try

You know I know it'd be a lie

Without me you're gonna die

So you better think clearly, clearly

Before you nearly, nearly

Mess up the situation

That you gonna miss dearly, dearly, c'mon"

He can try, but only is going to make the situation worst. Not that it could. I've moved on.

"You're no livin' till you're livin

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin'

W-w-w-winnin' me"

Who am I kidding? I can't move on from him.

"You're not gettin' till you're gettin'

Livin' with me

You're not winnin' till you're winnin'

W-w-w-winnin' me"

"You're not gettin' till you're gettin'

Gettin' me

You're not livin' till you're livin

Livin for me"

I wish him the best. Not that he can get the best, but hey. You can dream, right?

"This is the potential breakup song

Our album needs just one

Oh baby, please, please, tell me"

This would be our potential breakup song. Only if we were breaking up.

"This is the potential makeup song

Please just admit you're wrong

Which will it be? Which will it be?"

I guess this is for the best, right, Kuukai?

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Aikio: ha! You thought she was talking about Ikuto didn't you! Nope! She was talking about Kuukai! Fooled you! Review!**


	4. All American Girl

**Party Time!**

**Ch.4 All American Girl**

**Aikio: if anyone has a suggestion about a song and a couple. Add it to your review. Other songs im going to right about:**

**Under lined song: made into a chapter**

**Bad boy**

**Miracle**

**Love story**

**Love song**

**What hurts the most**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

**Never again**

**All American girl**

**Before he cheats**

**Since you've been gone**

**Walk away**

**You found me**

**Girlfriend**

**Sk8er boi**

**Never too late**

**Thanks for the memories**

**One step at a time**

**Potential break up song**

**All about us**

**Untouched **

**Under the sea**

**Big girls don't cry**

**Ikuto: Enjoy! (Finally)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**(Amu's p.o.v)**

**Since the day they got married**

**He'd praying for a little baby boy**

**Someone he could take fishing**

**Throw the football and be his pride and joy**

**He could already see him holding that trophy**

**Taking his team to state**

**When the nurse came in with a little pink blanket**

**All the big dreams changed**

Since I was born my dad always wanted a little baby boy. But when he found out I was a girl, he was equally happy. It was better then having no baby at right?

**And now, he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

**And his ****heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, perfect**

**All American girl**

He did spoil me a bit when I was a little girl. Not that there was something wrong with that mind you!

**Sixteen short years later**

**She was falling for the senior football star**

**Before you knew it he was dropping passes**

**Skipping practice just to spend more time with her**

**The coach said, hey son what's you problem**

**Tell me have you lost your mind?**

**Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college**

**Boy, you better tell her goodbye**

"Amu! Look there's the football star! isn't he hot!" Naminé a good friend of mine was always trying to set me up with one guy to another. Not that I was interested in any of them. Now it was the football star, sigh. The rule was that the cheerleaders caption (me) was supposed to got out with the football star (which would be Ikuto.) I just sighed and walked away from her.

**(end of the day)**

I was shoving my books in my bag, I could take as long as I needed. No one was around, since I was helping teachers after school. I closed my locker and there stood Ikuto.

"AHHHHH!!!! What the hell?!?! Are trying to give a heart attack?!" he only smirked at me and leaned on the locker besides mine.

"Amu, you've heard the rules about the football star and cheerleading caption haven't you?" Great. Now him.

"Yes I have. So what?"

"Don't you want to go out with me?" his tone was serious. I only looked at him and sighed.

"Not really. Everyone knows that you're the biggest playboy in this school. Your not even interested in me, and, I don't think your really a good guy." I slung my backpack over one shoulder, when he caught my arm. I turned around and looked at him.

"Amu, I am interested in you. I've watched you around the school, and you're the perfect girl for me. I'm only a playboy to keep the fan girls away from me. Please, give me a chance?" How is that fair? How could I refuse him when he asked me like that?! It's not fair!

"Uh.. S-sure. My parents are gone the week so I could go with you anytime this week." he smirked even wider and kissed my cheek.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8? Alright." he walked pasted me and out the door. Only after a couple of minutes I walked out.

**(3 days later)**

I guess you could say that me and Ikuto are a couple now. But the problem with that is, when he's at practice he keeps missing passes, and sometimes skips practice all together. Soon his father said that he might lose his free ride to college. So tell me goodbye, only he didn't.

**But now he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, perfect**

**All American**

Me and Ikuto were inseparable. I was the center of his whole world. Only when he asked me to marry him, I was truly his.

**And when they got married and decided to have on of their own**

**She said, be honest, tell what you want**

**And he said, honey you outta know**

I can to dad first when I asked him what he wanted, a boy or girl. This is what he what he said: I want

**A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you**

**I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect **

**All American**

Soon me and Ikuto had beautiful twin girls, Hikari and Sayomi.

**Now, he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, perfect**

**All American girl**

Now the story would start all over again, we were wrapped around they're fingers as our:

**All American girl**

dedicated to **black neko hime** for suggesting this song and couple


	5. I'll Put A Spell On You

**Party Time**

**Ch.5 I'm gonna put a spell on you**

**Aikio: if anyone has a suggestion about a song and a couple. Add it to your review. Other songs im going to right about:**

**Under lined song: made into a chapter**

**Bad boy**

**Miracle**

**Love story**

**Love song**

**What hurts the most**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

**Never again**

**All American girl**

**Before he cheats**

**Since you've been gone**

**Walk away**

**You found me**

**Girlfriend**

**Sk8er boi**

**Never too late**

**Thanks for the memories**

**One step at a time**

**Potential break up song**

**All about us**

**Untouched **

**Under the sea**

**Big girls don't cry**

**Step Up**

**I'm gonna put a spell on you **

**Ikuto: Enjoy! (Finally)**

____________________________________________________________

**(Ikuto's p.o.v)**

"Ami, you said that your sister's band was going to play out here. What's the name?"**(Ami's 14 in here) **How did I end up driving them to this thing anyway?! Apparently their was a Halloween festival somewhere out here. And Ami said that her sister, that she hasn't seen in a while was performing their. So I ended up driving them, what a drag.

"Their called 'Hex Girls' my sis said. Luckily sis gave me some tickets, huh?" The rest of them agreed, but Utau looked shocked.

"Utau," I asked "What's wro-!"

"Did you say the 'Hex Girls'!"

"Uh, yeah. My sis is the lead singer their." Ami looked kind of freaked out by the way Utau was looking at her.

"Cool I get to meet them! They were my inspiration to become a singer." Huh? Wait a minute…

"Ami how old is your sister?" she must be older then Utau, but how old is she??

"She's a year younger then you Ikuto." she smiled at me as I kept driving. So she's 18, hmm…

**(1 hour later)**

"So did she say where she was staying?" We've been walking through this town for about thirty minutes.

"Well…no," Well that's highly… unhelpful "but she said just ask some people around here and they should know where she is." O.k so we ask someone and they'll know where she is.

"Excuse me, could you tell where the 'Hex Girls' are?" Ami asked politely to a man walking around.

"Sure, their in a clearing where the stage has been set up. To get their you go down the road take a left and then take the dirt path. Go down that and you'll eventually find them." Ami thanked the man and we started to follow his directions.

(30 minutes later)

"When the hell are going to get there! My legs hurt!" Utau complained for the millionth time.

"Quite complaining, do you want to see them or not?!" She shut up after that, thank god. I kept walking until their were bushes blocking our path. "Come on."

As we reached the other side of the bushes, smoke was coming out from a platform. As the smoke spread, I saw 3 people on the stage. One behind a drum set, one behind a keyboard. And the last one-who was turned away from us- had a guitar in her hand and was behind a mic.

"O.k one more time then we can go." said the girl behind the mic. "Hit it girls." Music started to play as the pink haired with red high lights turned toward the mic. And sang:

"_I'm gonna cast a spell on you_

_Your gonna do what I want you to_

_Mix it up here in my little bowl_

_Say a few words and you'll lose control"_

"Which one is your sister, Ami?" Ami pointed to the one with the guitar.

"There she is, Amu, my sis."

"_I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

_I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(put a spell on you)"_

"Really?! She looks like a 16 year old then a 18 year old!" Kuukai exclaimed

"Yeah, she says she get's that a lot." Ami explained

"_You'll feel the fog as I could your mind_

_You'll get dizzy when I make this sign_

_You'll wake you in the dead of night_

_Missing me when I'm out of sight"_

"Well it doesn't matter, she rocks!"

"_I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

_I'm a hex girl _

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(oh yeah)"_

"Yeah, she does doesn't she?"

"_With this little cobweb potion_

_You'll fall into dark devotion_

_If you ever lose affection_

_I can change your whole direction"_

"Ikuto! Stop gawking at her! Your not thinking of cheating on me are you?!" Utau clung onto my arm as I stared at Amu. It was hard not to!

"Utau get off me! And I'm not cheating on you, 'cause I can't. I'm not your boyfriend!" I yelled at her. She let go of my arm but stayed close to me.

"_I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

_I'm a hex girl_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you"_

"_We're gonna put a spell on all of you!"_

As they all said that last line, the all grabbed something and threw it to the ground. Creating a screen of red, purple, and green smoke. We applauded as the smoke spread.

They looked shocked, then their faces softened. Ami, ran towards the stage, while, Amu set down her guitar and jumped off the stage. And hugged her as she came close enough.

"Onee-chan! I missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Ami!" Amu pulled Ami slightly away from her so she could see her face. "You should have called me when you got here!" by this time her friends joined them . We walked toward Ami and her sister and friends.

"Sorry onee-chan. I was just so excited that I forgot." Amu's face softened as she looked at Ami.

"So… this is your sister, Amu." she looked away from Ami face to ours.

"And you're the ones that have been looking after Ami while I've been gone. I owe you guys so much." she smiled at us.

____________________________________________________________

While the other guys were talking to Amu's friends I went out for a walk.

It's nice here in autumn, the leaves are a beautiful color. As I continued to walk down the path my mind wandered of to Amu…

'_She is cute and she has a great voice.'_

'_**Thinking about making her your girlfriend?'**_

'_What?! No! and anyway she probably has a boyfriend'_

'_**Well your about to find out…'**_

'_Wait!? What!? What do you mean by that?!'_

'_**You'll see…'**_

"Ikuto, hey. I wondered where you ran off to." I turned around and their was Amu walking up to me.

"Oh, hey. I just wanted to talk a walk. I'm-"

"Not a social type? Yeah, Ami told me." she interrupted as she smiled at me. I turned and began walking again.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" she yelled as she ran to catch up with me. "You know, you're a pretty fast walker. I'll give you that, but I'm a n even faster runner." She challenged

"Oh really~. Well would you like to bet on that?" I leaned down to face level, she blushed at the closeness.

"Sure, I'm game. What happens when I win?" she asked

"Whatever you want." I said plainly

"and if you win?" she asked carefully

"I get a kiss from the loser." I said breathing on her neck. She shivered a bit. She nodded in agreement and we were off.

____________________________________________________________

"I win," I said as we were in front of the place we were staying at "So you lose."

"That's not fair you tripped me!" she complained

"I did not. You trip your self." I smirked

"Fine. Whatever, you win." she walked passed me before I caught her wrist.

"Where are you going? I believe you owe me a kiss." I pulled her wrist so that she crashed into my chest.

"Y-You want that now. I thought you would want it la-!" I silenced her as I placed my lips on her's. she stood their for a minute, but so responded. The kiss became more intense, I moved us away from the front door and over to the side. Where I pushed her against the wall. She was shocked so I pushed my tongue in her mouth. I roamed her mouth not leaving anyplace untouched.

I let her mouth go from lack of oxygen. She looked up at me, and smiled then looked out towards the moon.

"I guess you've been put under my spell, huh?"

"Yeah, and I'll stay under that spell for the rest of my life." I said as I kissed her again.

____________________________________________________________

**Aikio: W****-O-W this was long like… 7 pages hope you liked it. Request songs if you want any.**

**P.s i have a poll you guys can take on my profile and outfits for this chapter!**


	6. About You Now

**Party Time!**

**Ch.5 About you now**

**Aikio: i love this song!**

**Utau: sounds nice**

**Aikio: woa. haven't seen you in a long time**

**Utau: do you want me to come over more?**

**Aikio: um... well... as long as you don-.... no i want you to come over more! : )**

**Utau: i'll have to arrange that later. Aikio doesn't own shugo chara.**

**____________________________________________ **

**Bold and underlined: Ikuto's p.o.v.**

_Slanted and underlinded: Amu's p.o.v._

_**Bold, slanted and underlined: Both thinking the same think.**_

**____________________________________________**

**(Amu's p.o.v)**

"Now singing her new song: Amu Hinimori and 'About you now!'"

_"Maybe I'm wrong, you decide_

_Shoulda been strong, Yeah I lied_

_Noboby gets me like you" _

_No body understood me like he did._

_"Couldn't keep hold of you the_

_Houw could I know what you meant, _

_there was no friend to compare to"_

_As I looked around the dance floor. my heart sank as i watched Ikuto dance with his new girlfriend: Yuri. Even though my heart was sinking, i felt happy for him. he got over me so fast, that i lied to myself that we weren't really in love._

_"There's a mountain between us_

_But there's one thing I'm sure of, _

_that I knw how I feel about you "_

_But that lie didn't last long, i didn't know how i felt about him when we were together. But as we were apart my feellings came out, telling me that i do love you._

_"Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cos I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But i know how I feel about you now"_

**Why am i here?! The girl of my life is singing her heart out and, i'm dancing with this other girl that I don't even love! She must hate me for getting over our relationship. But the fact is, I haven't gotten over it! I want her back, in my arms. She's the only girl for me. Now I know how I feel about you now**

_"All that it takes, one more chance_

_Don't let our last kiss be our last_

_I'm outta my mind just to show"_

_Was that last kiss, our last kiss? What ever It takes, I'll get one more chance. If you could only see how out of my mind us not being together is making me. I how you can help me, I need you back__._

_"I know everything changes_

_I don't care where it takes us_

_'Cos I know how I feel about you"_

**Amu I know that we hade our ups and downs. and the way that we broke up infront of everyone. so if we started going out again, their will be problems. But whatever problems their are, I'd fave them for you.**

_"Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cos I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you know"_

_"Not a day pass me by_

_Not a day pass me by_

_When I don't think about you"_

_**Not a day goes by without me thinking about you. I want you back with me so much. You wouldn't believe it, I want you so much.**_

_"And there's no moving on_

_'Cos I know you're the one_

_And I can't be without you"_

_**Their's no moving on from you. your the one I'm should be with. no one else in the world, do I belong better with**_

_"Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cos I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I kuto how I feel about you now"_

_"Can we bring yesterday back around?_

_'Cos I know how I feel about you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_

_But I know how I feel about you now_

_But I know how I feel about you know_

_Yeah, I know how I feel about you now"_

_I backed off from the mic and let the principle say the winners of being homecoming King & Queen._

"Thank you, Amu! What a great song that was. Now," _He paused to recive the winners envelops' _"Who would like to know who the King & Queen are?!"

**The gym rumbled with yelling and talking. I kept my eyes on Amu, as she walked off the stage.**

"O.k well, since everyone's so eager to know. I'll open both of them at once!" _He announced as I walked off the stage. I had the feelling that I was walking stragiht toward Ikuto. What do I care? He's going to be to business making-out with his girlfriend to notice me._

"And the winner's are... Ikuto and Yuri! Congrats, to the lovely couple." _**the principal yelled as he called our names. everyone cheered and clapped as we made our way to the stage. **_

"Now I pronounce you King & Qu-!" he stopped at my outburst

"STOP!! She's not supposed to be queen! She's not even supposed to me with me! This is all wrong..." i said getting softer at the end. "Their's only one girl for me. and you all know that their is only one person that's supposed to me up here with me."

"Who is it Ikuto? Who should be up here with you, by your side?" O.M.G are principal was dence.

"Her name is Amu Hinimori." i grabbed the crown off of Yuki's head and ran into the crowd. Amu thankfully was frozen where she stood and was easy to find.

I wrapped my arms around her. she stiffened. "Amu, i want you by my side again. I can't live with out you, not now, not ever. Please Amu, take me back." i begged her, as i placed the crown on the rightful owner's head.

Amu turned around and wrapped her arms around me "Y-Yes! I'll take you back! I've missed you too- more then you could imagain."

I leaned down and kissed her. she responded in a minute

The rest was a happy memory

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Aikio: O.k sorry for the really chessy ending Again sorry, i couldn't think of any think of anything.


	7. Step Up!

Party Time!

Ch.7

Aikio: Enjoy dedicated to Black Neko Hime. 

________________________________________________

(Ikuto's p.o.v)

**I watched as a now 18 year old Amu left her house and into her 2009 Audi R8. 'Going out again, huh, Amu.' I said to myself as she pulled away from the drive way and down the street. After a minute I started the my car and followed her. **

**Over the years Amu, became distant with me and the guardians. But I guess that isn't a bad thing, she looks happier with her other friends. She's able to show herself to them, and her outside character to us. We've still been in contact with each other, but lately, she'd cancel at the last minute. Saying that she had to study, clean, work, or family matters. **

**The other guardians bought her excuses. But Tadase, saw through her barrier. While walking in town her comes up to me and ask:**

_***Flash Back***_

"_**You want me to do what!?" I asked once he finished explaining his plan.**_

"_**Ikuto, don't you wonder what she's doing every night when she cancels on us? I know you don't buy those excuses. She's hiding something from us, I know you want to know too. What's wrong with following Amu for one night?"**_

"_**What's wrong? Your talking about staking her Tadase. I'm not that kind of person." You used to be I said in my mind.**_

"_**Don't think about it as staking but as…. Investigating."**_

_**I though for a moment. "Hmmmm… Fine, but if Amu catches us. Your **__taking the blame."_

"_Deal" _

_*Flash Back Over*_

"Soooo… this is where Amu has been going." Tadase she in awe as we stared at the huge house. Amu drove her car in front of the house and handed the keys to a man in a suit.

"This is obviously a party, Tadase. We can ask where she's been once we meet her in there." I said as I inspected the house.

"'Meet her'? how are we even supposed to get in there"

I smirked and looked at him over my shoulder. "They don't call me the 'Black Cat' for nothing you know."

________________________________________________

I looked down from the air vent, making sure that no one was there. "We're getting out here." I told him as I detached the steel bars. I landed swiftly on my feet, Tadase lost is footing and fell on his ass.

"I still don't know how you were able to do that." Tadase said in awe again as he started at the open vent.

"Come on! The area is clear." I beckoned him to follow me swiftly down the hall. The hall soon expanded into a huge club looking room. "O.k you look for her here and I'll look down stairs."

"Okay." he said as he was absorbed into the dance teenagers. I chuckled to myself. _'He is going to get trampled in there'_.

Down stair was nothing different, dance floor, dim lighting, different color light spinning around the room, crazed teens.

"ATTENTION!! EVERYONE ATTENTION PLEASE!!!" I was surprised by the sudden outburst. Who had a voice to be louder then the music in here?

'Thank you. Now _**EVERYONE **_must know why this party is for right?' Amu was standing on top of a table off to the side where most of the tables were. In her hand was a megaphone.

'We're here to celebrate are friend Ayame's birthday. She asked me before I even started planning this party after school.- _that's why she was always canceling on us!_- For what she wanted for her birthday from me. She said to write for my secret love. And she just requested to hear it now. So I guess if this is for my 'love' I'll say his name."

I waited patiently, as did the rest of the room. "His name is…. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. This song is dedicated and written for him."

I-I was shocked! I wasn't surprised that she loved me **(Aikio: sure you weren't ikuto. Ikuto: I wasn't who can't fall in love with me?!) **but that she wrote a song for me. I was still in my own world as music started to play.

"This is somethin' for the radio

This is somethin' for the radio

This is somethin' for the radio"

Amu got off the table and walked down to the dance floor where she continued.

"Boy, no matter what we go through

You step up, I'll step up too.

It don't matter what the haters say

As long as you are my boo."

"No matter how hard it gets

This love will have no regrets.

As long as when we stepping on

The dance floor, it's me and you."

As she sang in the middle of the dance floor, other couples started to dance around her.

"Feel the rhythm of the beat, that's my heart.

Cupid shot me with an arrow from the start.

And you know that it's you love that's go me trapped.

Every time I try to leave, you bring me back."

"So much harder at I cried a river.

You dried my eyes and brought me back to laughter.

And when I lay next to you I want to wake up.

And when I break up, it's only to make up."

I slowly made my way through the crowd to get a better view. She swayed her hips back and forth in time with the beat.

"Boy, no matter what we go through

You step up, I'll step up too.

It don't matter what the haters say

As long as you are my boo."

"No matter how hard it gets

This love will have no regrets.

As long as when we stepping on

The dance floor, it's me and you."

I casually made my way over to her when her back was turned

"And if we don't step up, we'll lose our groove.

So confused, don't know which way to move.

Hold my hand and let me know you feel me too.

Look into my eyes and tell me, "Baby I love you."

"You'll never get wet, cause I'll be your umbrella.

And we can make it through any kind of weather.

If you step up, I'll step up,

Boy, cause I'm trying to be with you forever."

She turned around and was shocked to see me there but keep singing

"Boy, no matter what we go through

You step up, I'll step up too.

It don't matter what the haters say

As long as you are my boo."

"No matter how hard it gets

This love will have no regrets.

As long as when we stepping on."

I kept dance with her with all eyes on us

"Boy, no matter what we go through

You step up, I'll step up too.

It don't matter what the haters say

As long as you are my boo."

"No matter how hard it gets

This love will have no regrets.

As long as when we stepping on.

The dance floor, it's me and you."

"I step in a place, I feel my feet

Lifting from underneath.

You grab my hand, spin me around

And right before I fall"

"You catch me and you say

"Baby it'll be okay

Just look into my eyes

And we will make another day""

I did as the song said: I grabbed her hand and span her around. She fell I caught her and said "Baby it'll be okay, just look into my eyes

and we will make another day"

"Boy, no matter what we go through

You step up, I'll step up too.

It don't matter what the haters say

As long as you are my boo."

"No matter how hard it gets

This love will have no regrets.

As long as when we stepping on.

The dance floor, it's me and you."

"Boy, no matter what we go through

You step up, I'll step up too.

It don't matter what the haters say

As long as you are my boo."

"No matter how hard it gets

This love will have no regrets.

As long as when we stepping on.

The dance floor, it's me and you."

I danced with her as the song continued not letting go of her waist.

"Step Up."

"This is somethin' for the radio

This is somethin' for the radio

This is somethin' for the radio"

"Boy, no matter what we go through

You step up, I'll step up too.

It don't matter what the haters say

As long as you are my boo."

"No matter how hard it gets

This love will have no regrets.

As long as when we stepping on.

The dance floor, it's me and you."

I pressed her closer as the song ended. I leaned down until our foreheads touched. "Look into my eyes and I'll tell you, Baby I love you." I pressed my lips onto hers, she was stiff for a moment but then kissed back. A roar of cheers erupted from around us.

I released her lips but kept my hands around her waist. She smiled up at me with a taint blush on her face. "I love you too, but I guess you already knew that, huh?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, but it's good hearing it."

"Then I'll have to say it more often then." she said as she got on her toes and kiss me again.

________________________________________________

Aikio: KWAII!!!!!!

Ikuto: what happened to the Kiddy King?

Aikio: I told you, well you told yourself. He go trampled.

Tadase: that was not nice! You made me seem like an idiot.

Aikio, Ikuto: like that wasn't hard to do.

Tadase: *cries home to his grandma*

Amu: Review!


	8. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT STILL IMPORTANT!

NOT A CHAPTER!!!

I REPEAT: NOT A CHAPTER!!!!

Aikio: I've been thinking guys, about the way I write these things. Usually I would make the story relate what the lyrics say. But in the last chapter, it was a story not related to the song. I was just wondering: would it be better for me to write it like in chapter 7 or continue to write a story the relates to what the lyrics in the song say? Please help me out with this one. I only want to write what you guys would read so help me out.

AIKIO-CHAN

P.S the sooner you give me some advice, the quicker more chapters will come out. I promise!! *girl scouts honor* lol jk I'm not in girl scouts. But it works when your making promises, right?


End file.
